Ciaossu, Kora! :: RxC Story
by BeautifulxxFilth
Summary: Read Author's Notes Please:: -YAOI WARNING- Adult!Reborn x Adult!Colonello, kora!
1. Target 1 :: Coming Home

Hello ! I'm BeautifulxxFilth; also known as Apple.  
This is the first fanfiction I've ever typed up and shared with people, so I hope I don't do a sucky job ! ;-;

Tell me what you think of the story, and please review ! I love hearing from the readers !

Thank you for stumbling upon my creation; Ciaossu, Kora !

Enjoy! ;3

* * *

Life was never so hectic than at that time. Peoples' thoughts collided and feelings were contradicting. Of course there was only one person who was always so certain about what he was doing. Other than that, everything was unsure. Spring days had never felt so hot, and the sunshine had never shone quite as bright.

Hit men were not supposed to question themselves. If you questioned yourself, you showed weakness and then you would surely be killed. There can never be a moment's hesitation; this will lead to your immediate doom. In the insane lifestyle of a Mafioso, letting your guard down was never an option that was considered. Maybe letting their guards down is what lead to the ultimate mistake.

Warm rays of sunlight penetrated the windows of every household across the small town of Namimori as a coal black jet made its landing after a grueling 15+ hour flight. The night colored plane stood tall at about 25 feet and was about as long as a basketball court. You know that when you see a plane of this high quality and size that some big business is going down. Sure enough, about 50 Mafioso in all black suits came marching out of the terminal within the airport. In the midst of this swarm was one particular hitman. A home tutor hitman by the name of Reborn. But I'm sure we all know who he is already.

"Did you enjoy your flight?" a very short female flight attendant asked the black-suited mafia men anxiously.

Reborn simply smiled and tipped his hat in sarcastic courtesy, "It was long."

The man wore a formal black tux as the rest of the men surrounding him but had an air of high authority around him that made him stand out from everyone else. There was also a little green chameleon on his fedora, but that was hardly noticeable when his very presence was so intimidating. His brown-black hair jutted out in an array of organized spikes and a curl of hair traced the lines of his jaw on each side of his slender face. Oh yes, he was intimidating. And not in any kind of joking way. This is the kind of man who could easily have you on your knees begging for mercy if he only desired you to do so. A force not to be reckoned with. Quite so.

"Come. It's time to meet with Tsuna, and I don't want to be late," were his only other words before the whole crowd was quickly cleared out of the small airport. Authority of the highest standard.

--

The quaint little house on the curb rolled into view as a long black limo drove up to it. Reborn lifted his hat-adorned head and took in the sight of the small neighborhood. Wow, did it feel like home..! Reborn's eyes took in the blue sky of the morning and the golden rays of sun touching the roof and windows of the little house that occupied Tsuna, Maman, the kids, and Bianchi. Stepping out of the limo, he could smell the familiar scent of Namimori and knew he was really back.

"Ahhhh.. Reborn..!" were Tsuna's words as the tall Mafioso entered the Sawada household, "Why are there so many scary men outside..?"

"Hello, Tsuna. It's nice to see you, too," his words were sarcastic, but he really meant it. It had been a little while since they had seen each other. As much as he wasn't going to admit it, Reborn had missed the brownette's panicky demeanor in the few months he'd been gone. "How is everyone doing, Tsuna? Where's Maman?"

"Mom's in the kitchen. She's making a big breakfast for everyone. She was excited hearing you were coming back this morning," Tsuna grinned at the thought of his happy little mother being so content with everything that goes on in their lives now. Even if most of it makes no sense.

"Ah, that's good to hear," the black-suited Mafioso grinned as well, "Where's everyone else?" Reborn looked around the small dining room area and noticed that only Bianchi, Lambo, and I-Pin were present. He was expecting to see Gokudera somewhere around here at least.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto haven't come to get me yet," Tsuna said in a kind of muffled glee. He was thrilled that his two best friends stopping by every morning before school had become a daily routine. Now, they tend to come a little earlier than necessary to get some of his mother's great cooking. He was always happy to have them around him. Tsuna loved all of the new friends he had made, and in truth, it was all thanks to Reborn. He had only a few times ever considered calling them his family, but that is what they had all come to be to the young Vongola. Reborn felt a surge of pride for the young Vongola family and having the right to say it was him that made it all happen. It was true that Tsuna was a stubborn youth, but he was the rightful heir to the Vongola and he was going to be a great Mafioso. Reborn tipped his hat at Maman and took the seat at the small table he had missed so much. Even more than that, he had missed Maman's home cooking and the tall mug of coffee she made just for him. At that minute, there was the sound of two voices right outside the front door. One was yelling - unmistakably Gokudera.

"JUDAIME!! Why are there so many Mafioso outside your house?! Is something wrong?!" Gokudera waltzed into the house shouting. He then continued to take a side-ways glance over at the dining room table and saw a tall gentleman sitting there with crossed legs taking a sip of coffee. "R-Reborn!" he looked astonished, "I wasn't expecting you to come back for another month at least!"

A black-haired taller teen walked up next to Gokudera and noticed his attention was directed at someone other than Tsuna. Yamamoto's hazel eyes closed into a wide grin that showed in his entire face. "Ahaha, Reborn! You're back!" No longer calling him 'little guy' or 'baby' because of certain circumstances - Reborn's return to adulthood. Yamamoto just put his hand behind his head and continued to grin as if he knew what was going on. Same old Yamamoto but he was definitely more aware that this Mafia role-playing game was a lot more than a game.

"Ciaossu," Reborn answered with his usual greeting. Those two were the same as always. Although he was only gone for three or four months. Reborn felt the sudden urge to test out their strength to see if they had improved at all. It was good to see them with Tsuna and the rest of the family. The hitman wondered vaguely if he should visit a certain black-haired prefect that would be undoubtedly thrilled to see him - or bite him. "I decided to come back early. They can handle the rest without me," he said, answering Gokudera's question. Reborn could tell from the look on Tsuna's face that he didn't even want his home tutor to mention what it was he had been doing in Italy for so many weeks.

Suddenly, "EEIIIIKKK!! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, we have to get to school! We're going to be late!!" Tsuna exclaimed. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his cream-colored jacket as he ran towards the door with the other two in tow. "We'll catch up with you later, Reborn! Haha!" he heard Yamamoto say on his way out.

The door closed with a loud click, and it was quiet in the small room. But not for long.

"AHAHAHA! You think that because you're an adult now I won't try to destroy you?!" Lambo shouted obnoxiously as he jumped up unto the table holding half a dozen grenades, "Nothing will stop Lambo-san from completing his mission!"

He tossed a grenade at Reborn's face - who was facing downwards. With one swift motion, Reborn caught the grenade and swiped his leg across the table; resulting in little Lambo being struck in the gut and sent flying across the room. Luckily, the young Bovino had been too blinded by his own outburst and baseless pride to activate the grenade before he threw it.

"To.. ler.. ate..," came from Lambo across the kitchen, "Nng.. Eh.. WAAAAAHHHH!!" and out came the Ten Year Bazooka from seemingly nowhere. It was a habit of Lambo's to switch places with his self from ten years into the future, so it wasn't such a surprise to see his 18 year old counterpart walking around from time to time. At least the cow's other selves were not as obnoxious and annoying as his 8 year old self - who still acted like a spoiled hitman brat.

Reborn's patience had worn thin, so he decided it would be a great time to take his leave. He thanked Maman for the great meal and exited through the front door of the small Sawada home. His 50 or so Mafioso were standing readily at each side of his limo and proceeded to open the doors; ready to take their leave as well.

"Not yet. I'm going to walk around by myself for a while. You're all dismissed," Reborn's order was all they needed to be on their way. Several glossy black limos drove off into the distance to who knows where. Certainly not Reborn. He wasn't concerned with petty little details such as where his subordinates go when he's not with them. Most likely, they find themselves a nice bar and get wasted for the rest of the evening.

The sun was still low in rising in the morning sky and Reborn set off to walking in the direction of Namimori High. It might not be so bad to give the Guardians a visit after being gone for so many weeks; so many days.. They must've improved in their ability while he was gone. It would be especially surprising if the Vongola Guardian of the Cloud had not once bitten someone to death in Reborn's absence. Truly surprising indeed.

As he approached the school grounds, the black-suited Mafioso heard the familiar shout of a certain extreme Vongola Guardian. Sasagawa Ryohei - the one who is always in his Dying Will mode. With his motto, 'To the extreme!' it was no wonder why. He lived every minute as if it were his last, and Reborn found this especiallly desirable in a Mafioso of the Vongola Famiglia. With him was a certain individual that Reborn had both despised and admired through the many years they had known each other. A certain blonde-haired Arcobaleno who had been both his best friend and his arch rival.

"Well, well.. Reborn's back. Why didn't you tell me you left, hey?"

So it began.


	2. Target 2 :: Truth

The tall black-suited Mafioso looked over at his rival with a scowl. Colonello looked the same has he did the last time they met. His blonde hair was in a disarray of spikes and fly away strands with a green army headband holding them away from his pale face. Baby blue eyes met dark brown ones as they looked each other over. The other Arcobaleno's voice was firm but he had a smirk played out on his face; amused, almost excited. Like he's been waiting for the oppurtunity to fight with the other man for a long time. His lean body stood tall, not as tall as Reborn but pretty close, and his hands were firmly shoved into his pants pockets. There was a black hawk perched on the school wall next to Colonello's right shoulder.

Ryohei took his leave after greeting Reborn, as Hibari had come outside looking for anyone who wasn't supposed to be on school grounds after the bell rung. The blonde slowly walked over to where Reborn stood; still looking straight at the other. Birds chirped happily in the morning sky, resulting in a hearty call from Colonello's partner. The last tinges of orangey glow were now leaving the early atmosphere, and the town had an air of a busy day beginning. Colonello moved a step or two closer and opened his mouth to speak, but Reborn interuppted him.

"Is it really any of your concern where it is I go these days, Colonello?" his scowl turned from irritated to more of that of an older brother telling his younger sibling to mind his own business. The day was so young but yet the rivalry still burned strong.

Colonello retorted sharply, hearing Reborn's tone, "Concern? You make it sound as if I was worried. What happened to you while we were training over here, hey?" His arms crossed over his slightly muscular chest; staring up at his adversary in mild agitation.

"Secret Vongola matters that don't have anything to do with you or this training. I apologize if I was required to let you know beforehand," Reborn smirked smugly and shifted his right foot so it crossed his left. Colonello just stared angrily while Reborn tried to make a mockery out of him. He wasn't going to take that without a fight, however.

"Hmph. If you think so lightly of this training then maybe you should train him, hey? Is that what you want, Reborn?" Colonello's gaze was fierce and enraged. How dare Reborn come back acting so smug after leaving without so much as a word? His sarcasm was really starting to get under the blonde's skin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Colonello. You know I entrusted the Sun Guardian with you for a reason. I'm not diminishing your ability or taking the matter of his training for granted," Reborn assured. He didn't have the right words to apologize or to thank the camo-wearing man for all he's done for the famiglia, but he was sure Colonello would understand. "As for the work I was doing in Sicily, it was nothing important. Another famiglia was rising too high in power and we had to put a stop to it. There was an underground black market even we didn't know about. Apparently, they used this to sell drugs and weapons to get popular on the streets. Too bad we hear everything on the streets..," Reborn said tonelessly. He wasn't sure why he was exposing so much information. It's not as if it was top secret but he at least told Colonello everything he wanted to know.

Colonello stood staring; the rage gone from his light eyes and placed with something that looked like curiosity and understanding but not in the matter Reborn was discussing. The taller Mafioso shook the scattered thought from his mind and began walking away. He didn't feel the necessity to do anymore visiting today. He could see everyone else later.

Colonello muttered a small thanks at the other man's back. In agknowledgement, Reborn turned his head to the side and tipped his hat as he walked in the opposite direction from which he walked there.

--

Recently, Reborn had started renting out an appartment building - yes, building, not room - for himself and the many subordinates in which he had ordered to stay in Japan with him. He himself had a room on the top floor; which he kept unoccupied besides his own residence. This was not only to provide some privacy but also because it evidently showed the character of this man; one to not be crowded by others who would only get in his way. They would be able to reach him quickly enough if necessary anyway.

The Mafioso loosened the red tie around his neck as he walked into the small loft. His eyes hid the truth from everyone else, but in all reality, he was very much exhausted of all his strength. His flight had lasted the entire night of which he didn't sleep through at all. Not to mention his day yesterday wasn't exactly a walk through the park either. His body leaned heavily on the back of the black leather couch he had in the middle of his living room area. Kicking off his shoes and placing his hat - and Leon - on the small wooden table in front of the sofa, Reborn swung his long legs onto the arm rest on the other side of his makeshift bed and placed his big hands behind his head.

His brown eyes studied the space around him: the wooden table made of oak, the plain white walls that extended onto an equally plain white ceiling, a plush light blue carpet that stopped in its path in front of the kitchen, the yellow tiles that extended after the carpet ended. The room wasn't very luxurious or exquisite in any way, but it was simple and it did fine for Reborn. He couldn't have attention dragged towards him and his subordinates if they rented out an entire five-star hotel or two. That wouldn't blow over well with Tsuna, he was sure. Besides, as long as Reborn had his own place to stay he was fine. He realized it was about time he moved somewhere else considering how crowded it was getting at the Vongola Decimo's small home.

Sleep pulled on the Mafioso's eyelids until he finally surrendered into unconsiousness. He vaguely remembered that he was going to tell someone something important that day, but Reborn's fatigue got the best of him before he could fully recall what it was.

--

The next morning was another peaceful one. It was still blue and not very light outside and dew was sprinkled all over the grass and trees; making them sparkle in the pale light. Everyone in Namimori would be dozing in their beds on any other normal morning, but for a few young teenagers, this wasn't any other morning. Today was the restart of their intense training, and though their abilities had improved dramatically in the three years they had begun working with the Mafia, training commenced as it had in the early morning hours of the several months previous. Reborn and Colonello were sitting together in the bleachers at the Namimori High baseball field. The taller Mafioso was supervising the training of Yamamoto once again, as he had in the past, and the blonde army man was watching over the training of his own student, Sasagawa. As a favor to Reborn, the Cavallone tenth generation boss, Dino, had agreed to take Hibari for extra training as well; though everyone doubted the prefect even needed the extra attention.

Tsuna, although against his will, was also present; as was his right hand man, Gokudera. The silver-haired Storm Guardian had just finished his training for the morning and was sitting in the dugout wiping his dirtied face on a towel. The sweat on his forehead and running down his cheeks glistened in the morning sunlight as he panted heavily and ragged. Sitting next to him was Tsuna and Yamamoto, who had just sat down to take a break. Even this early in the day and already they were battered and tired.

Reborn turned to Colonello, "How is Sasagawa Ryohei doing with his training, Colonello?" Reborn's eyes swept the field and found Ryohei off a few hundred feet practicing his boxing. Apparently, one of Colonello's men was sparring with him.

"He's fine, hey! He's improved greatly and has even perfected a move he had been having trouble with a month or two back. You were gone during that time, though," Colonello said in a slightly annoyed voice. Even if he knows the details of Reborn's absense, he didn't have to be happy about it, right?

Ignoring the last remark, Reborn continued, "Aa, it sounds like Ryohei is doing fine in your care, so thank you," Reborn stood from his seat next to Colonello on the bleachers and went to meet the others in the dugout. Colonello's blue eyes followed Reborn as he walked away. He continued staring after him until he realized it himself and turned his attention back to his student; who had just taken a nasty blow to the face.

In the dugout, Yamamoto tilted his head and was just about trying to swallow his whole water bottle in one gulp. Within seconds, he had downed the entire thing and wiped off the small drip of water that was trailing down his chin. He smiled when Reborn entered the small area and sat down next to him.

"Reborn! So, what do you think?" The baseball player was referring to the training he was doing which required the use of his baseball-bat-into-katana weapon.

Reborn smirked at Yamamoto's simplistic bliss and replied, "You're doing a great job, Yamamoto. Keep it up," Reborn tipped his hat up a fraction of an inch to look down the field again. Gokudera had left some extensive injuries on the school grounds with his explosives. Reborn had a feeling that Hibari wasn't going to be too happy when he came back from his own training session. Ryohei was still on the field way off; he was sparring constantly.

Tsuna piped in on Reborn's thoughts and added, "Eeiiikkk..! Oh no..! Gokudera's training made a bunch of holes in the field! What should we do? If Hibari-san sees this.." The brunette trailed off but had a horrified look in his face. It was like he was staring into a previous event in which led to the 'biting' of multiple people including himself.

Sheer terror took over Tsuna, but happily, Yamamoto slung his arm over the other's small shoulders, "Don't worry so much, Tsuna! We'll find a way to fix it before he comes back!" He smiled reassuringly, making Tsuna feel better, but he couldn't help wondering how Yamamoto thought they could _possiby_ do that..

"Don't worry about it, you two. We'll have it repaired before school starts," Reborn crossed his arms over his chest and his left leg over his right in a 'I-can-do-that-because-I-have-connections' sort of way. This, in a way, made Tsuna even more afraid, but slightly more reassured, too. _As long as it's fixed.._

The young Vongola perked up a bit as he suddenly thought of something, "Oh, Reborn! I meant to ask you.. Why are we doing all this intense training? There isn't anything more for us to worry about, is there?" His golden brown eyes widened a fraction of a inch as he thought of their last great adventure - into the future.

Reborn's thoughts all halted at once and his breath cut short. That's right. He had been meaning to tell him, but.. now is not the time. He feigned carelessness and said, "You all need to ameliorate your skills. You never know when we'll need them. You must always be on guard," Reborn sighed and added, "But relax, Tsuna. Everything will be fine."

His warning left a bad taste in the air.

--

The sky was turning auburn in the spring night, and Reborn had just returned to his small apartment room. He let his suit jacket fall to the plush carpet with a soft swish as he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Stress was building up in his veins and clenching his heart as hard as it could. He felt like he was going to have cardiac arrest. He sighed audibly and then gasped as he looked up from his hands. There was someone standing at the door.

"Colonello..! I wasn't expecting you," Reborn returned his head to his hands in exasperation, "What do you want?"

Suddenly, Reborn felt hands on his shoulders, forceful hands, pushing him down hard onto the back of the leather couch. Colonello loomed over him with a face full of absolute rage, and he tightened his grip on Reborn's arms. The hair on the back of the Mafioso's neck stood on end as he looked up at the blonde's expression. He glared back in disbelief and feign anger. In truth, he was still very tired and weary from his exhausting trip to Italy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reborn muttered sharply, "Get off of me."

"Why are you being so difficult?" Colonello spat forcefully, ignoring Reborn's remarks, "Why are you hiding everything? And why are you so nervous, hey?" The blonde's grip tightened more still as he asked questions that cut Reborn like blades.

The taller man's mouth opened to respond, but he just couldn't find the right words. He was right. And Reborn supposed he had every right to be angry with him, but.. why was Colonello so concerned? And why was he holding Reborn by the shoulders interrogating him? These questions came and went in the Mafioso's mind, and he stared up at the other man. It was time to spill.

Reborn sighed, "Get off of me. There's a reason why I've been so strict about their training lately," he looked away from Colonello and continued in a firm voice, "We've been assigned to a mission in Sicily. It shouldn't be anything too bad, but they're still only teenagers. They haven't seen the bloodshed or the underground Mafia world yet. I have to go with them.." Reborn's face formed a slight smirk, but he was more worried than cocky at the moment.

Colonello's grasp on the other man loosened and his eyes went wide, "That's why you've been acting so strange? What's so bad about that, hey? It's just a like common welcoming into the famiglia.." Just then, Colonello picked up on the last sentence and saw Reborn's smirk. And it dawned on him. Even Reborn knew when Colonello didn't. He knew Colonello _was_ worried. And he knew that he _had_ been concerned the _entire_ time. The army man hadn't even realized that Reborn was aware of every thought the other Arcobaleno had. Colonello's hands dropped and he stood up straightening his back.

He felt humiliated. And inferior. His cheeks flushed furiously in frustration and severe embarassment, "I'm not concerned about _you_, hey! I'm worried for my student. If that was all that was going down, you could have just said so." Even to Colonello, his explanation sounded forced. Not only that but it didn't justify nearly jumping on Reborn wondering why he was so spacey. He didn't really care, though.. did he? The blonde shook the thoughts from his head.

Reborn let another agitated sigh escape from his pale lips, "Are you quite finished here, Colonello? We're training again in two days, so have Ryohei prepared."

With these parting words he expected their meeting to be finished. However, Colonello wasn't going that easily it seemed. The blonde Arcobaleno reattached himself to the other Mafioso, this time wrapping his arms around the other's neck. In silent desperation, he roughly pressed his lips to Reborn's and grabbed a fistful of his dark hair in one hand. He lifted his legs onto the couch and firmly placed his body in between Reborn's legs and held on as tightly as he could.

Reborn's vision hazed over and he closed his eyelids in miserable surrender. He wasn't thinking right; he was too tired. Whatever the reason, he used his last remaining strength in kissing the army idiot back. He raised his arms to explore the other's body. His long fingers ran down his spine, neck, waist, chest, and then through his platinum hair. Colonello moaned almost inaudibly against Reborn's mouth. The blonde straddled the other's waist and then moaned again; a nice, loud satisfied one.

Reborn was fighting back and he loved it. But was also confused by it. Colonello needed answers, and he searched Reborn's mouth for them. He wanted to extract the answers to everything he desperately needed to know from him. Reborn, without hesitation or thought, licked Colonello's lips and slid his mouth open. The Mafioso licked the top of the other's mouth; taking from him another erotic sound. He needed it. He reveled in it. And he was just as confused by it as Colonello was.

Reborn made his way to Colonello's slender neck and nibbled lightly at first. As more and more delicious sounds came from Colonello's throat, the black-suited man bit harder and sucked the small drops of blood that rose up from the punctured skin. He licked away the blood and sucked harder, making red marks all over Colonello's pale neck. He was just as confused about it as Colonello was.

And there they were; desperately hanging onto each other, bruising their lips, and searching for the truth.

* * *

Oh ho HO ! What is this? An epic kissing scene?? -shot-

That was my first EVER kissing scene-bit-thing EVER. Did it suck?! Or did it come out okei?! OAO;;

Anyways, thanks SO much for reading..!  
-gives readers cookies-

I love you! XD

- Apple :D


	3. Target 3 :: Lies

It was, once again, morning in the beautiful little town of Namimori. Birds chirping, children laughing in the schoolyards, ladies gossiping. It was a very pleasant sight to behold, but someone was in a very big rush at this lovely hour. Suit jacket undone and flying behind him as he speed walked, a tall Mafioso adorned with a black fedora hurried to get his shoes on. Thankfully, it was a Sunday so there was no school for the teenagers he especially wanted to speak with. He had a piece of white printer paper in his hand as he walked down the hallway from his apartment room. This was going to be one hell of a news break; he was sure of that. As he walked down the stairwell, Reborn pulled the fire alarm to the apartment building, only containing his subordinates, and motioned for them to meet him outside as fast as they could. Once assembled, the hitman ordered about five of them to drive and accompany him to the Sawada household as quickly as the limo could get them. He issued for the rest of the Mafia men to get to the airport and wait there for a certain flight; to hold it if necessary. Reborn had a feeling there was a lot of explaining that was going to be demanded and not a lot of time to be done in.

A slender long-fingered hand pushed against the small wooden door of Tsuna's bedroom. Reborn walked in, completely business-like, with a grim expression. Tsuna was sitting on the floor watching television when the Mafioso waltzed in.

Tsuna rose to his feet instantly, and seeing the Mafioso's face, anxiously asked, "Reborn..! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Reborn stood in front of the teen, looking down so his eyes were invisible to him behind the fedora's cover, "There's no time to explain right now, but we have to go. Now. Don't worry about Maman, I told her we're all going on a vacation."

Tsuna's face became flustered and confused as he tried to spill out sentences, "But.. Wai-- Reborn! What's goi--"

"I said there's no time to explain!" Reborn interuppted in a firm voice. He turned his back on him and continued, "Get your things and be downstairs in five minutes. The other Guardians have already been accounted for. I'll be waiting for you outside." With this, the home tutor hitman exited the room and left the poor brunette to ponder about what the hell was going down. Reborn had no idea how he was going to break it to them. He had never even mentioned the mission to them before..

Tsuna bursted through the front door of his house in a mess of clothing bags and random things hanging off of his arms. He had changed into his favorite shirt, the blue one with the '27' on it. He called a 'goodbye' to his mother over his shoulder and rushed towards the limo to meet everyone, "I have my things, Reborn! Now, what's going on?"

"Get in," was all Reborn said, and the two of them, along with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Lambo stepped into the back of a long stretch limo.

"Wait, where is Hibari? And what about Mukuro? We're not bringing all of the Guardians?" Tsuna looked utterly confused and bewildered about the entire thing. The subordinates of Reborn had taken all of their luggage in a different car, so all that was in the limo were the five Guardians present and Reborn.

"Relax, Tsuna. I'll explain everything. Give me time," Reborn assured with a sigh. He paused and then continued, "Hibari has been with Dino for the past two or three weeks so they are already in Italy. Mukuro is also already in Sicily with Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. I'm not sure how willing to help us they'll be, however."

Tsuna's face slightly cleared of its confusion but the worry remained. He stuttered, "B-But why are we going to Italy anyways, Reborn? You still haven't told me what's going on..!"

Reborn looked into Tsuna's golden brown eyes and let out another deep sigh. He'd been sighing a lot lately. He should've told the young Vongolas about this a while ago but never got around to it. He didn't think it would happen so fast.

"You have a mission," he muttered at first and then raised his voice to that of a soft shout, "You are to go to Sicily and take on your first assignment as the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

--

You could say that the plane ride went rather smoothly. You could also say it was an exploding pile of nerves just waiting to happen ;of which were Tsuna's undoubtedly. Throughout the whole 15+ hour flight, he had bombarded Reborn with questions, and Reborn was sure that the first thing he was going to do when they landed was take a few dozen Advil. That should at least kill his senses for a while.

The bustle and chatter of the airport snapped Reborn out of his expressionless stupor. The Rain, Storm, Sun, Thunder, and Sky of the Vongola stepped into the lobby and looked around astonishedly; besides Gokudera. Everyone seemed to be just as listless as Reborn was. The high ceilings, pillars, and convenience stores on either side of the wide hallway were very familiar to Reborn, however. This new area must have been intimidating for the young Vongolas who had not yet seen the other side to their Mafia Famiglia. The main headquaters and main branch of the Famiglia were merely a thought to them back in Japan, but it was nearly right in front of their faces now. They would be coming face-to-face with the head of the entire Vongola and its home.

The atmosphere in the airport was not unlike that of the one in Japan. However, not knowing the language on the signs and from the mouths of people surrounding them was, in itself, unsettling. Gokudera had taken the liberty of translating several things around them. He named off a few shops that were similar to the ones in Namimori and told them which bathroom was which, "And that's the _girl's_ bathroom, baseball idiot, so don't walk in there.."

Reborn clenched his hand into a fist and realized he still had the paper he had gotten in the fax machine in his pocket. He took it out and handed it to Tsuna, who took it hesitantly.

"T-This is..," Tsuna looked at the paper in bewilderment. It was a letter addressed to the Guardians. Tsuna skimmed the message and said frustratedly, "Reborn! Why didn't you tell us we'd be doing this? And so soon?"

The brunette gave the message to Yamamoto, who read it aloud, " 'Greetings, Vongola Guardians. It is a requirement, upon entering the Vongola Famiglia, to prove your worthiness and loyalty, as well as responsibility, by completing an assigned mission. However, this time around there have been some difficulties. As you may know, the Famiglia has been experiencing some conflict with a neighboring group of thugs and you were asked to be accompanied by Reborn for this reason. I trust he has informed you of this situation. Your job is a dangerous one and I ask that Reborn please inform you of the details. My sincerest wishes, Vongola Nove.' "

Yamamoto handed the letter back to Reborn's awaiting hand and said, "So, we have to beat the bad guys, right?" He smiled wide and looked at Tsuna.

Ryohei's face lit up at the words and he punched the air with his bandaged fist, "Yeah! This is going to be great! We'll have to give it our all, **to the extreme**!!" He yelled in the middle of the hallway.

Tsuna sighed audibly and muttered, "Reborn should have told us about this months ago.. Why didn't you?" He directed his last statement towards the tall Mafioso.

Reborn hesitated and then replied honestly, "I wasn't sure how soon it would be. Regrettably, I had to be away for a few months helping this case, but it's a lot bigger of an operation than we anticipated. The group we fought shortly ago is actually part of a much larger organization. Now it's our job to clear them out," He sighed. "I wasn't sure I wanted to leave Japan again either, but this is what the Mafia does after all.."

The black-suited man took a few steps to the side. In all actuality, he wasn't worried about them one bit. He was sure these were just some low ranking thugs not knowing their place like the last time. The Guardians were well-trained and more used to the fighting; they were mature. However, he was worried for someone else. Reborn had made a big show of worrying about the teenagers when he had actually been hiding what he knew was going to happen. He even hid it from the blonde Arcobaleno that he's been seeing a lot of lately..

Reborn's feign worried demeanor hid the real concern that he had for someone entirely different. He had been afraid for the safety of Colonello. Reborn was aware that if his suspicions were correct about this case, it might've gotten him involved. Now he was all the way Italy and Colonello was still in Japan. He had seperated them as he had wanted, but could it last? Reborn's confidence in his students had allowed him to pretend he was worried about them, but can he keep it up? How long was he going to have to lie to Colonello..?

* * *

Please excuse the small-ish chapter..! I know it's kind of rushed but this is kinda like an intermission !  
It's getting up to the good part, so please don't abandon my existence and my fanfic !  
Please stick around to see what happenssss..!! DX  
It'll be good, I promise !

-shot-

Thanks again for reading ! I love you **to the extreme** !

-throws Reborn! plushies at you- OAO;;

- Apple


End file.
